Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia
by Nika565
Summary: It's Valentines Day at Gakuen Hetalia, the school had boxes put up around the school. In those boxes the students would drop a letter in it, not mentioning their own name. Hosts are Rome and Germania.
1. Introduction

**Valentine's Day at Hetalia Gakuen**

Chapter 1 ~ Introduction ~

It was the 14 of February. In other words, Valentine's Day. The whole school was just waiting for the after-school event.

In the 2 weeks of February leading up to the day filled with love and chocolate, the school had boxes put up around the school. In those boxes the students would drop their love letter in it, not mentioning their own name. And at the after-school assembly, teachers would go through the notes and read them out loud for the whole school to hear. All anonymous.

It was the most looked forward-to event of the school year.

This year, Mr. Vargas, more commonly called Rome, as his name was Romulus, and Mr. Beilschmidt, or Ger-san, as Rome calls him affectionately, first name being Garen, were hosting the note-reading this year. As an added note, 'Ger-san' hates that nickname.

All students and teachers waited for the final bell of the day to ring so that they could go to the anticipated assembly.

_**RING RING RING**_

The bells rang, and people streamed out of their classrooms and to the assembly hall and waited for the two teachers hosting this year to come out on stage and read the anonymous love notes.

As they streamed into the doorway, one could hear how excited or anxious (or irritated) some of the students were.

"_DUDE!_ I cann_ot_ wait for them to read the note that I wrote!" One blond exclaimed loudly. Another blond whacked him on the head, shouting just as loud as the first, "Fucking git! Be quiet!"

"AIYAA! Kiku! I don't want to go, aru! It's too embarrassing!" A slight Chinese man huffed, being pushed by another Asian. "But you have to! Look, even Heracles-san is going!" - "I don't think he even knows what's going on..."

"I can't wait to spread my _amour _the person I wrote to~"

"Come on mi tomate! This will be fun!" A tanned boy said, trying to pull another boy along, "Hell no! I don't want to be here!" His twin was pushing him and said happily, "Ve~" With their combined effort, they managed to make their way towards the doors.

"We go now, da?" a tall blond boy said to a trio following closely behind. The trio quickly nodded and continued trembling.

"Like, we tots need to go!" An effeminate male said, hanging onto one of the boys trembling who had shoulder length brown hair.

"Move aside for the Awesome Me! Kesesese!" The self-proclaimed Prussian shouted, pushing all aside, trying to get in. One unfortunate victim saying in a voice barely above a whisper,_"Maple!" _

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP TALKING AND JUST GO TAKE YOUR SEATS!" The irritable German student yelled at the people blocking the double doors.

With that, everyone went to sit down in their seats, chatting and waiting.

As soon as the clock struck 2:15, the two hosts came out from either side of the stage, each carrying a huge glass bowl filled with the paper slips, effectively silencing the chattering audience.

As the two met in the center, they placed the bowls on a wooden table, and looked out to the audience.

"Hello everybody!" Rome said in his cheery accent, "I see quite a few people out there! Oh, that makes me so happy, all you kids wanting to confess your love!" He threw up his hands in excitement. "Without further ado, let's get started! Ger-san you pick out the first one!"

Garen smacked his partner on the head at the hated nickname, and then stuck his hand into the bowl, dug for a few seconds, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

He unfolded it and read in his deep voice:

"Dear Ger-san

How about we go to that one restaurant? I'll pay! And then afterwards, we can go back to my place and have some se-"

He stopped reading and glared at the energetic man across the table.

"Ah! Of all the ones you picked mine! How lucky!" Rome said flashing a happy grin. "So how about it? Going to take up my offer?" He asked innocently. Garen's hand met his face at his partner's stupidity.

He huffed in annoyance and said, "Just get the next note."

Rome put a hand into his bowl and pulled out a note. "Well then, on to the next one!"

He opened his mouth to spoke:

"Dear-"

**AN**: That's all for the first chapter~

I randomly came up with this and wanted to write it.

Who should be the first person's letter be? And who should it be too? Open to suggestions. If no one suggests anything, I will go with who I feel like writing.

**A/N: EDIT!**

Yes, I do realize that it is waaaaay after Valentine's Day, but I just recently got the computer back and felt like updating this. I will continue around several more chapters from chapter 7.


	2. The Hero

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 2 ~ The Hero ~

"Well then, on to the next one!" Rome said cheerfully as he put his hand into the glass bowl, and pulled out a note at random. "This one says 'The Hero' on the outside!"

He opened the letter and began reading:

"Dear Artie,

I love you. Right down to your bushy eyebrows, messy hair, and stubborn attitude. You may call me 'git' or 'wanker' and other things like that, but I sense the affection behind the names. I hope that you are what Kiku calls 'tsundere.' I don't really understand what that is, but I love you all the same. Arthur Kirkland, will you go out with me?"

"Aww, wasn't that just adorable? This Artie is a lucky person~"

In the crowd, a certain tsundere British man's face was on red in embarrassment. Everyone around him cheered, pulled him up and started pushing him towards the stage.

Likewise, people pulled 'The Hero' up as well. Within seconds of finishing the letter, both Arthur and Alfred were up on stage. Arthur was blushing furiously and Alfred smiling a bit shyly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww, and here are the two, mentioned in the letter I bet?" Rome asked putting a hand on both of the young student's shoulders, "Well then, what does Mr. Arthur Kirkland say to Alfred's request?" he asked, lips pulling up in his trademark grin.

Arthur, mind buzzing at the quickness everything was happening, could barely nod his head in agreement. And before he knew it, Alfred had pulled him into an embrace and grinning like he just won the million dollar lottery.

Garen pushed the new couple off the stage, as he had seen Elizabeta pull out her infamous camera and holding a few pieces of tissue to her nose and squealing with her friend Mei, all of those signs meant he should probably give the two some privacy before they started any other actions.

Once he pushed them off to the side of the stage, he returned to his spot by the table, and glared at all who dared complain about his actions.

"Well, wasn't that lovely? I hope you two have fun, but not too much!" Rome said with a mischievous smile. "Ger-san!" He ducked from the hand heading his way, "Your turn~" He gestured to the bowl, "Let's spread the love!"

**A/N: **Aw, USUK~ There's the second chapter for ya!

I want to say thank you for the review from **HetaReader**, and the alerts and favorites~


	3. Mi Tomate

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 3 ~ Mi Tomate ~

Garen stood by the table, glaring at his partner for the umpteenth time. He just sighed and reached his hand into the bowl. Why was he here even?

He pulled out a slip of written on paper. He quickly read through it to make sure that there was nothing unmentionable like Romulus' had been.

Satisfied, he started reading:

"Dear Mi Tomate,

I love you so much! I love how when I compliment you or make you angry or flustered that you turn as red as a tomato! Which we both love~ Fusososo~ No matter how many times you head-butt me or start cussing at me like there's no tomorrow, I will always love you!"

Garen stopped reading when he reached the end. Leave it to Antonio to make completely obvious that the letter was from him to Lovino.

"Ah, I know who that one is to!" Rome said, smiling as usual. He personally jumped off of the stage and went to go grab his bad-mouthed grandson. He had no problem pulling him up to the stage; he was really strong after all.

"Nonno! Stop it! I don't want to be up here!" Lovino said, and then proceeded to say some rather unmentionable things in Italian.

"Okay! Now where is that Spaniard boy?" Rome asked the crowd. As if in response, Antonio's friends Gilbert and Francis threw him up on stage.

"Heh? Why am I up here?" Antonio asked spacily. He had been chatting with Gilbert when they started reading his letter, and Francis had started dragging his spacey friend towards the stage, and Gilbert just went with it grabbing Antonio's legs and helping Francis dump him onto the stage.

However, his mood improved greatly when he saw who else was on the stage. "Ah! Lovino! How are you! Do you know why we are up here?" He asked, smiling and tilting his head to the side.

"Che palle! Questa è tutta colpa tua bastardo pomodoro!" [This sucks! This is all your fault you tomato bastard!] Lovino shouted at the Spaniard, face flushed.

"Ah! Mi tomate!" Antonio shouted and flung himself towards the Italian and enveloping him in a hug, going on about how cute he looked.

Rome just chuckled and started leading the cute couple off stage. They would be together soon enough~ Rome thought to himself.

"Aw, there's my grandson for you! How cute they look together!" Rome said. He heard some shouts of protest coming from his older grandson, who was trying to get out of the hug Antonio ad him in. He chuckled again and said, "Okay~ Now it's my turn, no?"

He got a nod of affirmation from Garen, and stuck his hand into the bowl.

**A/N**: Lol, I liked this one~

I'm having a bit trouble in writing other pairings, so any ideas are welcome!

Thank you **Echoes of Shadows **for the review~


	4. Sunflower

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 4 ~ Sunflowers ~

Rome put his hand into the glass bowl and pulled out the next note.

"Okay~ On to the next note~" He said, happy as ever. "This one says 'From: Sunflowers

"Dear Yao-Yao,

No matter how many times you say no to my love, I know that deep down that you secretly love me~ You are just so cute when you get mad at me when I tell you my feelings, did you know that? I can't wait until the day you agree to become one with me, da~"

"Well..." Rome started a bit uncomfortably. "It's clear that this 'Sunflowers' loves this person called 'Yao-Yao.'" He said, laughing at the weird atmosphere that now enveloped the auditorium; it seemed to be coming from the area where that Russian was sitting...

The silence was suddenly broken by cries of indignation and fury coming from 'Yao-Yao.' It went on for about 15 seconds until Im Yong Soo pulled him into the hallway to calm down his cousin... And probably attempt to grope his cousin's nonexistent breasts... Which was proved true as the Yao was cursing rather loudly in Chinese.

Everyone was quiet for a few more seconds as Ivan briskly walked out to the hallway to join the two Asians, which promptly resulted in cries of "Violence originated in Korea Da-ze!" accompanied by some screams of horror, then silence...

After a few more seconds, Rome said "Haha~ Awkward silence! And now it's Ger-san's turn again!" He said pointing with much gusto to his partner while avoiding another potential blow to his body. Everyone laughed at the two's actions, were they really dating...?

**A/N**: Another chapter! This time, RoChu~

Thank you reviewer **xXYoraXx **for the reviews and idea~

Thanks again for the favorites and follows~


	5. Confusion

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 5 ~ Confusion ~

"Oh! Ger-san!" Garen twitched. "I have an idea! How about we switch it up? Instead of just you picking out a letter, how about we both pick one?" he asked, eyes begging Garen to agree.

He just wanted to pick another letter out of the bowl, it was such fun~

Garen stared at him for a few seconds before giving a slight nod. Rome jumped up and down in happiness. "Okay! I'll count down from 3 and then we'll grab one at the same time?" Garen grunted in agreement.

"Okay~" Rome said and started the ever so important count down. "3... 2... 1... Now!" He shouted the last word and the two of them each pulled out one slip of paper.

"Oh~ Look at this Ger-san! Both have who it's written to on the front! Let's see... Mine says 'To: Kiku,' What does yours say?" He asked, hanging onto Garen's shoulders.

He had a shocked look on his face and was uncharacteristically quiet, temporarily shocked.

The audience looked at their hosts in confusion until Garen said, "'To: Kiku.' The handwriting is distinctively different." he explained calmly.

The audience was shocked for a few seconds before they looked at the only person in the school with the name 'Kiku'

Kiku's cheeks flared red as the eyes swiveled to him and frantically gesturing for the two to read. He hated being in center of attention.

"Okay, since I read the last one, how about you read yours first, Ger-san?"

Garen started reading:

"Dear Kiku,I know you are my blood relative, but I have feelings for you. More so than just family love. I _love _love you. Can we go further? Further then our friend/family love?"

Oh... Well then... Who could that be from? Kiku's blood relative... Im Yong Soo? No... not smart enough to write with emotion. Kaoru? No, he had close to no emotions... Yao...? ... Possibly, as tsundere as he is. It was silent as everyone thought who it could be from.

"I'll read mine then!" Rome said to break the silence.

"Dear Kiku,

We have become really close lately, and I have come to enjoy your company a lot. I really enjoy those cat ears you gave me, I would like to move our relationship forward."

Cat ears... Obviously Heracles, Everyone in the room thought.

Rome whistled. "This is like a love square," he said. "But a lot more complicated! We have Ivan trying to get Yao, and Yao and Heracles both trying to get Kiku. What does Kiku feel, hmm?" He wondered aloud. Kiku refused to move from his spot in the audience to comment.

Rome just laughed this off and said to Garen, "Ok~ That was interesting enough for this round! Let's go back to one at a time!"

Garen shook his head at his weird partner and reached to his bowl.

Little did he know...

**A/N**: Urgh... I had a bit of a writer's block as I am not used to Yao Kiku as a pairing...

Thanks for the reviews from **xXYoraXx, LeLooLaa** and** K-chan**

On a completly unrelated note, has anyone seen The Woman in Black? It has Danielle Radcliffe. It wasn't all that scary. But I liked it~


	6. Lol, WHAT?

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia **

Chapter 6 ~ Lol, WHAT? ~

Garen reached into the bowl for yet another slip of paper. He pulled it out and read the outside and his eyebrow rose in question to what the sender put on the outside. He unfolded the sheet and he stared at it.

"..." He had to stifle a grin as he read the contents. What was he thinking?

He opened his mouth and began to read the contents, voice laced with amusement as he tried to hide the bubble of laughter attempting to be let out.

"From Kiku," he read, "You know, you weren't supposed to write your name on these, right Kiku?" He asked in the direction he thought the Asian was in. Heracles and Yao looked at the host expectantly. Who was this letter to? Their answers would be answered!

Garen continued on with the letter.

"Dear Salt,"

_Lol. What?_ The audience thought looking in disbelief at the Japanese male. Said Japanese males face burning red in embarrassment,

"You make my daily food a lot tastier then they would've been without you. I have you in all of my foods: fish, meat, the sauce in my personal favorite, pickled plums! And if you count soy sauce, even on my rice! If there was no such thing as salt, I don't know what I'd do."

As Garen reached the end of the letter, he looked up at Kiku from his spot on the stage, and saw that he was hiding his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

Garen had no idea that Alfred had seen Kiku writing absentmindedly in class, and saw that it was in letter format. Him thinking that it was a letter that he was going to put in the box, and seeing that Kiku had left it behind on his desk, put Kiku's name on the outside and dropped it into a box without looking at the contents.

"DUDE! Kiku was that really what you put?!" Alfred asked Kiku smiling at the now known contents of the letter.

Kiku instantly went from embarrassed to furious. "That was you Alfred?" He shouted, forgetting to add the honorific at the end of the name. "Why would you do that?! That was something I wrote as a joke and out of boredom!"

Beside him Yao and Heracles were trying to stifle laughter holding hands to their mouths and clutching their stomachs. This was his letter? This even pulled an amused grin from the ever serious Ludwig and uptight Roderich.

Rome was beside himself laughing on the stage. "Kiku! Is that how much you love salt?" He asked rolling on the ground laughing. Garen once again facepalmed at his partners maturity level.

He pulled Rome up and said "Just pick the next letter Romulus..." Rome wiped tears from his eyes and walked over to a glass bowl, random laugh bubbling out every once in a while as he grabbed another note.

The audience wondered what the chances were that the letters were all picked in that order...

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews from **The Fangirl With a 1000, sol jones **and** my-dear-fangirl**

Have I mentioned I don't own Hetalia? I think it's obvious but it seems like something that is sort of required to put in at some point… haha

I'll see ya' later!


	7. Brother Complex part 1

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 7 ~ Brother Complex part 1 ~

A laugh occasionally bubbled from Rome's lips as he pulled out a piece of paper. Instead of carefully reading through it like the responsible Garen, he just jumped right in and started reading.

"Dear Aniki,

What is this you keep saying about not having breasts? I know that they _are_ there! They are just hiding beneath the loose Chinese shirts that you wear! And don't forget, your breasts belong to me and no one else! Everyone else, you have been warned especially you! You Russian brute!"

This brought Rome to even more laughs and rolling on the floor. Even after knowing the Chinese man for almost a decade, poor Yong Soo _still_ thought that the Yao was a female and had breasts.

Garen facepalmed, even Romulus' spacy grandson Feliciano knew that Yao was male! And that Italian is one slow kid!

Garen walked over to his glass bowl (He had wandered waiting for Rome's laughing to stop), and 'accidently' kicked him in his stomach. This caused Rome to stop his laughing for about a second to inhale in pain, then he was back to laughing.

Garen just sighed and grabbed a slip, not knowing what this was going to bring.

**A/N**:Thanks for the reviews from the Anon** Sufin Fan **and **CelticGirl7**


	8. Brother Complex part 2

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia  
><strong>Chapter 8 ~Brother Complex part 2 ~

Garen pulled out another slip of paper, dreading what it would bring...

He scanned through the sheet and sighed. Well, he couldn't pull out a new one... he read it aloud

"Dear big brother,

I know that you are messing around with that Chinese male/female/ thing, but I know that once you realize that I am the one for you, that you will come to me and we will be get married and be together forever and _ever_."

Garen shuddered as he heard a young woman in the crowd chanting the words 'Marry me, marry me' over and over and someone, well the whole audience, screaming in terror as the lights dimmed a bit. Would this never end? And why in the hell were the lights dimming?

He sighed, did everyone, _everyone_, make it completely obvious who it was from and who it was to?

He glared at the Italian on the ground and said, "Romulus. Get up. It is your turn."

Rome got up and wiped the tears away from laughing so much, and reached into the bowl for the next letter.

**A/N: **Thanks to **xXYoraXx, The Fangirl With A 1000 Names **and **Oceanfur** for reviewing!


	9. Kesesese!

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 9 ~ Kesesese ~

Rome got up and picked a piece of paper and smiled fondly as he realized it was from his friend's grandson. He always was a weird one he thought to himself.

"Dear Elizabeta,

I know you love the awesome me! I just know it! No matter how many times you hit me with that frying pan, steal Gilbird or deny my Awesomeness… Whoa… When I put it that way… I know that you are most definitely in love with me!"

Garen huffed. Why was his younger grandson more responsible than his elder brother? At least he didn't fall in love with someone who enjoyed taking a whack at him every once in a while.

Instead of other people shoving Gilbert up to the stage, he ran up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Kesesese!" He laughed, "The Awesome Me declares his love for his crazy Hungarian!" He said, Gilbird flying in circles around his head.

He dodged a well-aimed shot to the head, ammo being a frying pan, and ran off the stage and outside, a blur of brown and green following closely behind, curses spewing from her mouth.

Garen huffed again. Like he said irresponsible. VERY irresponsible.

"Aww~ Young Love!" Rome cooed as the two disappeared outside. "Il tuo turno Ger-san!" he said happily, for some reason latching onto the stoic man. Garen made the Italian let go of him picked out the next letter.

**A/N**: Yep~ It feels a bit repetitive to add at the end 'grabbed the next letter' in some way, shape or form, ne?

Thanks for the review and suggestion from **Ranulf**~ I will update this when I feel like it, so see you!

I feel like I am dragging this out for a reeeaaally long time… I'll try and finish it soon! .


	10. Translations

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 10 ~ Translations ~

Garen picked out a letter. He opened it and smirked. He said aloud in German, "Das ist Betrug Ludwig. Ich werde es lesen, aber ich werde es nach übersetzen." [That is cheating Ludwig. I will read it, but I am going to translate it after.]

Everyone looked around confused, what had he said? Prussia laughed, evidently back and having escaped the wrath of Elizabeta.

"Sehr geehrte Feliciano,

Sie sind zwar ein Idiot, der Pasta liebt, aber ich möchte, dass Sie _meine_ lieben Pasta Idiot _sein_. Feliciano, ich liebe dich. Immer und ewig. Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Once Garen finished reading it, he saw Ludwig stand up and start making his way to the front, trying to stop his grandfather from translating what he had hoped had been private (not many people at the school spoke German), but Gilbert stopped him and held him back, shouting , "Gehen auf Opa! Lesen Sie es!" [Go on grandpa! Read it!]

Garen nodded and began reading the translated letter,

"Dear Feliciano,

You may be a pasta loving idiot, but I want you to be _my_ pasta loving idiot. Feliciano, I love you. Always and forever. Will you go out with me?"

Feliciano stood up and walked over to where Ludwig was trying to blend into the wall. "Veh… Really Ludwig? Do you really love me?" He asked, eyes wide and filled with hope.

Ludwig blushed and nodded his head slightly saying, "Ja… Ich liebe dich Feliciano."

Feliciano broke out in a smile and hugged the German. "Veh~ Ti amo, Ludwig!"

Ludwig smiled and hugged the cheerful Italian, kissing his forehead.

Garen smiled. He would probably get him back later, but that was probably worth it.

Rome went by to his lover and laced their hands together. Their grandsons had reminded him of their own relationship. Garen allowed his hand to be held for a few seconds before pushing Rome towards the bowl for his turn.

**A/N**: I had an idea for GerIta and someone asked for it~

I will try and do other pairings as well!

Since there have been requests for pairings with someone I have already put with someone in this fic, I will post an alternative one where I will the use same concept, but with the other requested pairings (like EnglandxSeychelles or PruCan). I will work on it and post it as soon as I can, 'kay?

Thank you for the reviews from **PJCOLE**, **Hetahomo** and **B is for Beyond**

Is it just me, or is this one really fluffy? I simply adore RomexGermania! Random fact~

I do not speak German, I used Google Translate. I don't trust it!


	11. Elsker

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 11 ~ Elsker~

Rome smiled at Garen and pulled out another letter.

He read it aloud:

"Dear Norge,

You are my best friend. But do you know that I love you? Do you? I bet you do, probably realized it before I did, haha. Jeg elsker dig, Lukas ,min allerkæreste."

[I love you Lukas, my dearest]

Rome read the foreign words with ease and smiled fondly once again vaguely recognizing the words.

_Meanwhile, in the crowd:_

Lukas' face was red in a rare show of emotion as he turned towards a smiling Dane. Mathias grinned happily and pulled him into a hug.

Lukas pulled away from the hug and frowned slightly at Mathias, "It's about time, you idiot."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering when you would tell me your feelings," he said slightly angry before pulling the Dane down into a light kiss.

"Jeg elsker deg også, du idiot," Lukas said with a small smirk. [I love you, you idiot]

"Jeg vil altid være her for dig, Lukas," he said, hands caressing his face with a smile on his lips. [I will always be there for you, Lukas]

_Back on the stage:_

Rome pointed over to the two, "Oh? I wonder if that is the two from this letter?" he asked aloud. Garen rolled his eyes and went over to the letter box, pulling out the next one.

**A/N**: Yeah, it's so short! . I'm sorry. I would really like to write for pairings like SuFin or Poliet, or anything really, but I am at a loss on how to go about writing them! :/

I have an obsession with languages, so that is why Mathias and Lukas each speak in their language. Also, their languages are very similar, so that is why they can understand each other, even if they speak their own language. Veeeeerrrry similar.

Thank you for the reviews (not necessarily for this chapter, just reviews I got since I last posted) from **AngleNinja16, my-dear-fangirl. The Fangirl With A 1000 Names** and the anon **Someone **(I would like to try writing that pairing, but I have no idea how to! .).

I will try my best and write more!


	12. Pasta!

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia **

Chapter 12 ~ Pasta ~

Garen pulled out the next letter. (How long had this been going on?) He flicked the card open and read it over, checking for any inappropriateness, raising an eyebrow at what he read. He had a good guess at who it was from.

He sighed and read:

"Dear Pasta,

I have loved you for as long as I could remember! From the time when I was a child, I was hooked. I am forever doomed to crave your carbohydrate laden noodle-y goodness! You are my addiction, pasta, I can't quit you!

When I am upset, you know just how to soothe me. One look from you, pasta, and the world is a better place. It's like I'm out there, in the world... and that world is great, big place filled with all kinds of food to taste. I love those foods, if only for a minute, and then I realize: these foods would be so much yummier with some pasta (Ve~ Like wurst!)! And then my thoughts are right back to you again. Here we are, pasta, destined for togetherness.

Be it penne, fettuccine, thin pasta, lasagna, or farfalle, you are the cream of the crop.

By far my favorite one is Bolognese! Ve~ Now I want some pasta… I think I'll go make some, sì~"

Garen sighed again. No doubt from Romulus' Feliciano…

He could hear a shout of "Pasta~" from somewhere in the crowd, no doubt that was him. The whole auditorium burst out in laughter at the adorable Italians outburst.

Rome laughed at his grandson and decided to give Garen a surprise hug. The German gave a small yelp of surprise and pushed him away. Rome just laughed again and grabbed a slip of paper.

**A/N**: Haha, sorry, this isn't completely mine… I typed in 'Letter to Pasta' into Google, and I found one. On a website called Bossy Italian Wife. O.o Lol

I really should be writing for my other stuff… but I just don't feel like it! I am lazy… But this is fun, simple and entertaining to write ^^ I will try to write for some requests that I have gotten (There was a lot!)

Anyways~ Thank you for the reviews from **Angel of the Midnight Sea**, **my-dear-fangirl**, **PrincessOfPunk**~ And the anon **The crack-pairing fan**!


	13. Protective Brothers

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 13 ~ Protective Brothers ~

"Well then, onto the next one!" Rome said cheerfully as he put his hand into the glass bowl, and pulled out a note at random.

He opened the letter at random and began read:

"Dear Lily,

I think that you are rather cute and you that have been a good friend to me. I would tell you my name, but I fear your older brother and his gun collection, so I will use this Anonymous letter to tell you that I like you. I really like you."

Rome smiled, young people were so cute, he thought to himself. It seemed that this person was a shy one… Though he hoped that he wasn't talking about Vash's little sister named Lily.

As he thought that, he thought he heard the sound of someone loading a gun, but decided to ignore it.

"Ah, Ger-san, I wonder who wrote this one?" he said with a chuckle.

"Did you hear that gun loading sound?" Garen asked, a bit confused.

"Haha, nope~" Rome smiled.

~o~O~o~

_Meanwhile, in the crowd:_

"Hey, Ice, haven't you been hanging out with someone named Lily lately?" Mathias asked a red-faced Emil.

Lukas stopped chatting with Tino and turned to face the two. "What did you say?" He asked, anger simmering behind his emotionless mask.

"Ice-y has been hanging out with this one chick named Lily!"

"You have been hanging out with a girl?" Lukas asked his brother. Emil gave a barely perceptible nod of his head. "And didn't they just read a letter from someone who has been hanging out with a girl named Lily?" Emil nodded again.

Lukas' eyes narrowed as he watched his little brother fidget.

Mathias threw an arm around Lukas, laughed and hoped that he wouldn't go into overprotective brother mode.

This would be resolved in one way or other…

**A/N:** I am sorry for the lateness! I wasn't sure which pairing to write for or if I knew what pairing I did want to write for; I wasn't sure how to get them in character...

So I wrote this, Iceland x Liechtenstein, I read a few and thought that they were adorable together. Sorry if it seems OOC…?

*******Even if it is _**way**_ past Valentine's Day, should I continue to write for this? Please tell me your opinion!*******

Thanks for the reviews from **my-dear-fangirl**, **The Fangirl With A 1000 Names**, **MiyakoTenma** and the Anon reviewer **Someone**


	14. Of Wives and Idiotic Italians

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 14 ~ Of wives and idiotic Italians~

Garen watched the crowd cautiously, eyebrows furrowed. He hoped no one was going to be shot…

He reached into the bowl grabbing a letter.

"Dear wife,

I love you, Fin."

Honestly, that was all it said? He sighed as he heard someone shout from in the crowd.

"I'm_ not_ your wife Berwald!"

Rome laughed. "Hey, Garen, are you _my_ wife?" he asked, throwing an arm around Garen, pulling him close and resting his head on his shoulder.

Garen ignored him and looked out into the audience.

"Aww, don't be like that mea cara," he said whispering into his ear. [My dear]

Garen blushed and pushed the idiot away.

He ignored the squeals and shutter sounds coming from the section the psychotic Hungarian was sitting.

He frowned and pointed to the bowl, silently instructing the idiotic Italian to get on with the letter reading.

**A/N**: It has been forever… 4 months! Dang… I am sorry about that. I'll try to wrap up this section and move onto the sequel thing, where there will be different pairings and such. (Been dragged on forever, ne?)

Sorry it's so short, but Berwald is a man of few words. Haha.

Thanks to** Oceanfur, my-dear-fangirl, surrealArpeggio, NinjaMasterM, MissSkulduggeryPleasant **and the Anon **Too Lazy To Log In **(haha)


	15. Secret Note - The End

**Valentine's Day at Gakuen Hetalia**

Chapter 15 – Secret Notes –

Rome pouted a bit as he went to go grab his next note, childishly sticking his tongue out at Germania.

He started reading:

"Dear Mein Liebe,

Very rarely does one ever experience the so called _true love_. But I believe I found mine in you. You make me see myself in a whole new way; make me see what it is that I do both wrong and right. You show me what it is that may be holding me back and help me in that idiotic way of yours.

You and your idiotic antics have found a special place in my heart; it makes me feel slightly out of control at times, but in a good way. I believe that being with you has changed me greatly, also in a good way.

Being with you feels like both a blessing and a curse. I am at my happiest when I am with you, annoyed and a bit snappy when I am not (Well, more than usual). You are like an annoying thorn that nestled its way in my heart and refuses to be moved.

Ich liebe dich."

The whole auditorium was quiet for a few minutes as they listened to the letter. Rome stared at it, eyes showing curiosity and wonder as he pondered who this one could be from.

Garen stood, face as emotionless as usual, though his cheeks were red in embarrassment. In all honesty, the letter had been from him. He had thought he had left it sealed up and in his desk. He must've forgotten it was his and placed it in a box, thinking it was a student's letter. A rare mistake from him. He wondered briefly if anyone would guess that the letter was from him, but quickly threw the notion out, not even wanting to think of what the Italian would do.

"Wow," Rome said. "Whoever this is must love the person very much. That was touching! I could feel their passion in their writing!" he said loudly.

There were sounds of agreement coming from the crowd. Garen felt his face heat up even more and he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"I wonder who wrote it…" Rome thought out loud.

Garen stared at him, eyebrow raised. Could he really not figure out who it was from? Was he _that_ oblivious? He thought to himself.

"Guess we shall never know," Rome said, as he placed the letter down, "The sender put no name or pen-name."

Garen felt his jaw go a bit slack. He honestly didn't know it had been form Garen. Garen rubbed his temples muttering in German. German! That had been a dead giveaway!

"And thus concludes this Valentine's Day letter reading!" Rome said with a flourish of his hands.

Everyone slowly filed out of the auditorium and Garen walked off stage, still muttering. This time something about Italians and students being a more than a bit slow.

"Garen! Wait for me!" Rome shouted, running after the German, hugging him from behind.

Garen's eye twitched and he turned around so he was facing the Roman.

Why him? He thought to himself as he traced his scratchy jawline.

No one quite knew the answer to that, so he just pulled his idiot closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning around and heading to his classroom to gather his stuff so he could return home.

Rome stared in shock at his retreating lover. That had been a surprise. After a few moments of nothing, he finally gained his senses before he began chasing him again. "Garen, what was that about? Normally it's me who initiates the kiss! What's gotten in to you? Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick? Do you have a fever?" He continued asking questions rapidly, slightly worried look on his face.

Garen gave him a look and just continued walking, tuning him out.

They were an odd couple, but it worked in the end.

**A/N: **And thus concludes this arc of letters. Aw, kinda sad L But don't worry! I will start a second arc soon that shall have all sorts of weird pairings! I got maybe 20 requests to do other pairings, and I shall do my best to fill them! I will post it as soon as I have a letter written…

Wow, I dragged this on for 9 months XD

I was trying to get this more mature love feeling while I was writing Garen's letter, I am not sure if I like it or not :/ I probably could've done better.

Well, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. And waiting patiently for me to update!

Reviews from **Oceanfur, SaySaeri, The Fangirl With A 1000 Names **and** MasterxOfxDice**. Thank you! I love reading what you guys have to say about what I write; it brings a smile to my face J

Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par. Begin and end with RomexGermania. 14 letters and very hectic results XD

See you around!


End file.
